A New Begining
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: Tired of his world Naruto searches for happiness in a new world a world of pokemon.  Rating language and violence pairing is Naruto/younger Cynthia.  Takes place before Diamond and pearl show.
1. A New Begining

A/n:this is my first fanfiction story so please review with advice.

**A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: If I owned this the why would I be writing fanfiction.

VVVVVVV

Chapter 1: A new world and family.

In the village of konohagakure no sato a seven year old blonde haired boy sat alone in the Hokages office. The boy Naruto was there after another assassination attempt on his life ,said Hokage was currently arguing with the council of Konoha about wether or not the boy would die. It happened after leaving the shinobi academy, he had only been there a year and yet everyone hates him except for one instructor named Iruka.

The students bully him and his instructors purposely fail him. Even because of those reasons he knows that he is one of the smartest, his intelligence rivaling that of his class mate Shikamaru. He already knows thing most genin wouldn't know. Among that knowledge is why he is hated ,the Kyuubi

1.)

Bored he began to search the office, the only things that he found interesting were an orange colored book and the pictures of the past Hokages. Until he found a a large scroll with the kanji for forbidden on it.

Interested he opened it and founded out it contain many different techniques. He searched threw it until one caught his eye the Dimension Jump Technique. Naruto read the information the scroll had about it. It would allow the person to travel to another dimension, but it was one way.

The reason why is unknown. It also said it required a kage level amount of chakra. Which he had that thanks to the Kyuubi.

Knowing that the only people who would miss him would be Iruka, the Hokage, and the Ichirakus (is this spelled right) he decided to perform the justu knowing this could be his only chance to leave this hellhole of a village.

Then after completing a long series of handseals and flaring his chakra in a bright flash of light he was gone. His disappearance would not be found out until hours later.

(scene change)

A women in her low twenties was walking on a dirt road back to her home in the town Pokecenter after going grocery shopping. As she walked she saw something laying on the road. She rushed over to it to find a young boy about six or eight years laying unconscious worried she pulled out a red and white colored sphere and unleashed a pink creature.

"Chansey help me with this boy" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Chansey instantly fallowed her comand and carried the boy to the Pokecenter.

VVVVVVV

**Author Notes:** Like I said this is my first story so if anyone has some good advice please tell me. Also there is going to be a poll on my profile about who Naruto is going to paired with and who his first pokemon is going to be so you can vote once for each. If there is someone you want to add tell me.

Also I'm going to make this clear there is not going to be a harem I have no problems with harems there just won't be one in this story. Also the person who Naruto is paired will travel with him. If Erika or Sabrina are chosen an O/C will replace them as a gym leader said gym will still use the same type of pokemon. Anabel if she is chosen she just won't a frontier brain Naruto will not compete in the battle frontier unless requested.

Here is the list of who is on my poll:

Pairing:

Misty

May

Dawn

Cynthia

Hunter J (she will turn good)

Erika

Sabrina

Anabel

Cheryl

Starters:  (no legendaries or video game starters)

Riolu

Ralts

Dratini

Gible

Bagon

Beldum

Lavitar

Duskull

Abra

Also the person who Naruto is paired with home region will be were he's journey begins. For example if Dawn is chosen Naruto he'll start in Sinnoh. No matter what starter is chosen he will he will start in the home region of who he is paired with. Lastly the next chapter won't be poster until the poll is over which will be one or two weeks or until it get enough votes what ever comes first.


	2. Family

**Author Notes:** I decided to post this chapter ahead of time Naruto's starter will be reviled next chapter and the pairing the chapter after that.

**A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: If I owned this then why would I be writing this.

Chapter 2: Family

VVVVVVV

Naruto awoke to the familiar smells of a hospital. As Naruto looked around the door to the opened and a woman walked in. 1.)

"Good your awake I was worried there for a while" the woman said. "Who are you, what happened to me?" Naruto asked her. "I'm Nurse Joy I found laying unconscious in the road"she told him. Sensing no trace of hatred or malice from her he decided that he could trust her. "Where an I?" Naruto asked. " Your in my Pokecenter." Nurse joy stated . "Whats a Pokecenter" Naruto questioned. "Its a place where pokemon are healed" Nurse Joy said. "What are Pokemon?" Naruto asked. 2.)

(Later)

After the explanation Nurse Joy asked Naruto what happened to him. He lied saying that he was an orphan , that never knew his parents ,and that his orphanage was destroyed by an unknown group of Pokemon. After hearing that Nurse Joy asked him if would like to stay with her until she could take him to another orphanage, Naruto agreed.

(Time skip)

Several months passed and Naruto became very close to Nurse Joy. Unknown to Naruto Nurse Joy had stoped looking for orphanages a few days after she found Naruto because she had began seeeing her as a son.

Naruto spent the time helping Nurse Joy at the Pokecenter and learning more about Pokemon. One night after the Pokecenter closed he decided to tell her the real story of what happened to him why. 3.)

After he finished explaining to her Nurse Joy enveloped him in a hug and asked if he would let her adopt him as her son. Saying even tho he lied to her started to see him as a son shortly after she found him. After hearing words he wanted to hear for practically his entire life Naruto quickly agreed. They then spent the rest of the night enveloped in each others arms.

(The next day)

After waking up Nurse Joy quietly got out of the bed she shared with Naruto the night before. She called her friend Officer Jenny at the town police station. She told Jenny that she wanted to adopt Naruto. Jenny was hesitant at first but after hearing about what happened to Naruto she agreed and Naruto Uzumaki officially became Nurse Joys son.

VVVVVVV

(Author Notes)

1.) Unless I say otherwise the characters will look exactly the same as they do in the show.

2.)I'm not going to waste my time explaining information people reading this should already know

3.)Like I said in 2.)

There are several things I want to make clear in this story:

1.) No matter what pokemon is chosen as Naruto's first at least two others from the poll will be given to him.

2.) Until those pokemon are obtained no others will be given to Naruto.

3.) Don't ask for eevee Naruto will get one and I've already have decided what it will evolve in to.

4.) The age a person can begin his/her journey is my story is fifteen.

The poll will close on Friday at 4:00 PM and the next chapter will be uploaded that same day.


	3. Friendship and a rival

Author Notes: I decided to close the poll early because there wasn't going to be any big change

Also I decided in order to start writing longer chapters I'm going to introduce the starter and the pairings in this chapter, along with something I haven't talked about yet the rival.

Also someone talked about this in a review so I'll make this clear Naruto doesn't have any ninja skills in my story because of his teachers failing to teach him any real ninja skills, so he doesn't really have any he only knows the hand signs he used in the Dimension Jump Technique from his teacher's lectures. But in this story he won't need it ,I'll make up for it with the Pokemon battles. Even knowing this I'll hope you'll still like and read the story.

Slight spoiler: because of the reasons above the Kyuubi helped Naruto with Dimension Jump Jutsu for reasons that will be explained in this chapter. Also the Kyuubi's future in this will be explained.

**A New Beginning**

Disclaimer if I owned this then why would I be writing fanfiction.

Chapter 3: Friendship and a rival.

VVVVVVV

(Time skip 8 years later)

Naruto was walking to Professor Rowans lab in his home town of Sandgem town. He had finally come of age to start his pokemon journey. 1.) He thought about all that had happened in the last eight years.

Naruto had spent the time befriending kids around the town, learning more about pokemon, and helping his mom at the pokemon center.

They became very close to his to his new mom over the years. If he didn't look so different look so different from her most people would never think he was adopted.

He had also become much stronger over the years thanks to his sensei Kai. Naruto had meet him while exploring the outskirts of Sandgem town one day when he was eight. He was a kind old man but held a aura of hidden strength they started talking and Kai asked if Naruto would like for him to train him in martial arts, saying that he held a lot of promise. Naruto agreed but decided check with his mother first she was hesitant but eventually agreed.

After several years Naruto had became a master martial artist at thirteen. Not a moment to soon shortly after Kai died of old age at over eighty years old. He died happy knowing that he passed on his style to Naruto who had become like a grandson to him.

Thinking about all the things that happened after he came to this world the thought about the reason why he came to this world in the first place the kyuubi.

Shortly after Nurse Joy had adopted him he found out why no one had ever returned after using the World Jump jutsu it destroyed all ability to use chakra in a persons body for him that included the Kyuubi.

One night he feel asleep and woke up in what looked like a sewer system. He walked for awhile and can upon a huge cage with a peace of paper with seal on it.

He then meet the kyuubi and found out that the Kyuubi had taken pity on him and helped him preform the jutsu having taken pity on him because of how much he suffer. But ever sense using the jutsu the effects of it had slowly been destroying him and the Kyuubi summoned him into his mind to tell him this with Kyuubi bid farewell and disappeared to parts unknown.

Naruto had then forgiven the kyuubi because that if it wasn't for him he wouldn't of come to this world, be adopted by Joy, meet Kai, and meet his two pokemon.

Naruto smiled and looked at the two pokeballs on his belt.2.)

Natuto's looks had changed over the years from the small sickly boy to a strong young man, he was five foot eight inches tall and had the built like an athletic swimmer. He had ,black and red running shoes, navy blue pants, a red shirt, black jacket 3.),and a silver chain necklaces with a small silver and gold pokeball on it. Naruto had gotten the necklace as a gift for his eight birthday his first birthday with his mom he rarely took it if sense.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he arrived at Professor Rowan's lab.

Naruto been here lots of times in his life, the first time was two months after he was adopted by his mother. She took him here to be able to play with the pokemon sense he couldn't at the Pokemon Center because the pokemon at the center were always hurt and none of his friends (4.) that he made had any.

During that time he meet and befriended Professor Rowan after that he began to come by regularly when not helping his mom or training with Kai to learn about and help with the pokemon.

As Naruto entered the lab he saw Professor Rowan and walked up to him and said.

"Hey old man."

"Naruto good to see you here for your pokedex right?"

"Yes but I won't be leaving until tomorrow."

"Good here it is."

Rowan handed Naruto a red pokedex.

"Good luck on your journey your going to be challenging the Sinnoh gyms right."

"Yes and good luck."

As Naruto turned to leave he heard a feminine voice.

"Hello I'm here for my pokedex so I can start my journey."

(I can't begin to tell you how tempted I was to end it right here.)

Naruto turned around and saw a fifteen year old 5.)blond haired girl in a black out fit holding a Gible.

Professor Rowan turn and said "Sense you already have have a starter I'll just need your name and home town "

"My name is Cynthia and I'm from Celestic town." (6.)

"Alright I'll be back with a pokedex for you." Rowan then turned and left the room living Naruto and Cynthia allow.

Naruto approached and spoke "My names Naruto." he held out his hand so she could shake it.

Cynthia blushed slightly after seeing his looks, but shock it off and took his hand and said "Nice to meet you."

Naruto looked at her Gible and said "Wow a Gible that's a surprise especially for a trainer starting out considering how rare they are."

"Yeah I found him outside Celestic town a few years ago and we became quick friends after that." Cynthia smiled after saying that.

"Gib" Gible said while smiling.

Naruto grinned and said "That's great , I have pokemon that I've befriended years ago to."

Cynthia was surprised "Really how many?"

"Two."

"Wow really can you show me?"

"Sure if you battle me."

"Okay we'll battle after I get my pokedex."

As they were waiting a they hear the door get slammed open and a fifteen year old boy with a brown messenger bag and a striped shirt. 7.) After running threw the door he didn't stop running and slammed into Naruto. He instantly go up and yelled

"Alright who ever walked into me is going to get finned."

"Hey dumbass you ran into me."

The other guy glared at him ,saw the pokeballs, and yelled "That's it as soon as I get my pokemon we're going to battle."

"Sorry but he was going to battle me first." Cynthia said annoyed at the strangers antics.

"It's alright I've got two pokemon I can battle you both."

"Okay" replayed Cynthia

"Fine I'm Barry by the way."

Professor Rowan walked back with two pokedexs one for Cynthia and one for Barry apparently and he he also had three pokeballs. They wondered why until Rowan said "I heard your yelling so I brought the starter pokemon with me so chose your first pokemon."

Barry thought for a second and said "I chose Piplup." He then then said "Let battle NOW!"

(Outside the lab.)

"Alright I'll be the referee." said Cynthia. Naruto and Barry faced each other.

"Go Piplup." shouted Barry.

"Lup."

Naruto smiled and said "Go Selina." with that there was a flash of light that reveled a shiny Kirlia.

"Kirlia." said Selina. 8.)

The others gasped that the sight of the extremely rare pokemon. Naruto smiled as he remembered how he got her.

It had been when he was ten and he had already had his other pokemon for over a year now he had been coming from running errands for his mom. He was at the edge of town and it was storming as he was running he heard a soft call he searched for a few minutes and found a shiny ralts collapsed on the ground unconscious. Naruto quickly rushed her to the pokemon and had his mom take care of her. She woke several hours later and saw Naruto siting next to her bed. Naruto saw her awake and told she could leave once his mom was sure she was okay. Naruto spent the next few days helping take care of her and Selina became very close to him. Once the ralts was okay he told her she could leave she shook her head ,walked over ,and hugged him Naruto smiled and then took her home then later nicknamed her Selina. Ever sense then the two only became closer. Selina was a very shy pokemon unless training or inside her Pokeball was rarely seen more then a few feet for Naruto and at times siting on this shoulder or being carried by Naruto.

She evolved a year later when having a training battle with Naruto's first pokemon who was nicknamed Ace.

Cynthia then yelled "BEGIN."

Barry made the first move and yelled "Bubble beam."

"Pip Lup lup lup." called Piplup as he launched the attack

"Selina confusion and send the attack back and then use Magical Leaf."

"Kirl." called Selina as he sent the attack back and then knocked out the untrained pokemon with a very effective Magical Leaf.

"Winner Naruto." Cynthia called.

Barry grimaced as he yelled "I defeat you one day." then ran off.

"Great job Selina take a break."

"Kirl" Selina said before she was returned to her pokeball.

Naruto turned to Cynthia and said "Now its your turn."

Cynthia grinned and said "I won't be defeated that easily."

"I wouldn't be so sure my next pokemon is a lot stronger." Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright Gible battle dance." (That's what she says in the show right.?)

"Go Ace." and then in a flash of light reveled a Riolu. 9.)

"Ri." Ace said with a serious look on his face.

Naruto Ace was reveled then thought about how he first got him. It was during his ninth birthday, his sensei Kai had come over and gave him a pokemon egg saying it contained a special pokemon. After that Naruto never let the egg out of his sight taking it every where he went. Then one day the egg hatched and reveled a riolu and friendship was instantly formed. Ever sense that day the two were inseparable sleeping ,training ,and eating together. Naruto nicknamed him Ace because he was considered Naruto's Ace in the hole.

"BEGIN." they shouted at the same time and the pokemon charged at each other.

"Ace quick attack in to force palm."

Ace charged forward at a very fast speed then landed the force palm. Gible was thrown back my the force of the attack but recovered.

"Quick use dragon breath." Cynthia called out.

"Quick Ace dodge and use copycat." Naruto commanded knowing the attack would be very affective. He was right the attack nailed Gible and knocked him out.

"Great job Ace good battle."

"Riolu" Ace said happily and was then returned to his pokeball.

Naruto smiled happily and turned to Cynthia and saw she had already returned Gible to its pokeball and looked sad. Naruto walked over to her and spoke.

"It alight you did your best, come on I'll take you to Pokecenter."

Cynthia cheered up a bit and gave a small smile "Thanks." she said and they began walking to the pokemon center.

(Later)

As they arrived at the pokemon center Naruto introduced Cynthia to his mom and explained he was adopted. The rest of the night was uneventful except for a couple girlfriend and marriage jokes he got from his mom. Before he went to bed he made sure he had everything he needed for his journey.

His backpack was made with a similar feature to pokeballs it could hold a lot of things but stay small and light. (10,11.) He quickly went over a list of everything he was going to bring: his journal, poketch (its the watch you get in diamond, pearl, and platinum it s the platinum model.), pokegear, flashlight with extra batteries, lighter, pocket knife, pots and pans, canteen, books on survival, wilderness cookbooks, assorted tools, different sets of cloths for different locations (snow ,dessert ,beach, etc.),and his sleeping bag. Naruto set Aces's and Selina's pokeballs on his nightstand, he was ready for his journey.

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: I hope that chapter was long enough to satisfy you all for a while. Also I need help writing for Cynthia sense I've only seen her in the games and one episode of the show.

(I posted this after seeing a review I got.)

Also this takes before Ash goes to sinnoh I'm not sure when tho but its when Barry starts his journey the only difference is Cynthia is younger in this story so don't think it's like five or ten years before the the show because of Cynthia's age I just made her younger because I thought it would work better for the story.

Another thing I have another poll on my profile for another Naruto crossover it's with one of my favorite video games Left 4 Dead. Right now its the only other story idea in my head so don't expect any new stories and I will have the first chapter up once I get to chapter 5 in this story same with my other story The End of One World leads to Another, read it if you haven't already.

Also expect to see pokemon from the poll added to his team.

1.) Remember I changed the pokemon minimum pokemon trainer age to fifteen.

2.) Bet you didn't see that coming.

3.) Think the main male character in pokemon platinum clothes with different colors, without the hat and scarf, and added the necklace.

4.) Don't expect to meet any they won't have any real parts.

5.) Think of her in her normal outfit only younger.

6.) Her real home town is unknown so I said she was from there sense that's were her family is from.

7.) Other then Paul he was my only other choice for Naruto's rival in Sinnoh.

8.) I was trying to stay away from human names but it will have to do.

9.) The reason I didn't evolve him is because I'm saving it for a bigger battle even thought he was Naruto's first pokemon.

10.) How else could characters carry around all their stuff in those small backpacks.

11.) Think the male characters backpack in pokemon platinum but silver.

Lastly here are the poll results:

Cynthia: 15

Dawn: 9

Riolu: 8

Shiny Ralts: 8

Sabrina: 7

Dratini: 6

Gible: 6

Larvitar: 6

Shiny Charmander: 6

Misty: 6

Erika: 5

May: 5

Anabel: 4

Bagon: 4

Belbum: 3

Hunter J: 1

Duskull: 1


	4. Traveling together

Author Notes: I need an opinion answer this I've got another Naruto and Pokemon crossover in my mind if I start this along with my Naruto and Left 4 Dead crossover will that be to much with my other stories or is that fine?

The story will go up but your results will just decide when.

The information was removed because the story is posted and I want to prevent spoilers for people who haven't read this already I'm Also doing this for The End of One World Leads to Another.

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 4: Traveling together.

Disclaim: I don't own this.

VVVVVVV

Naruto got up gathered his gear together and bid farewell to his mom and left for Jubilife city his first destination then of to Orebuge city for his first gym battle.

As Naruto was walking he heard someone call his name he turned and saw Cynthia with Gible running up to him.

"Hay Cynthia whats up?"

Cynthia stopped and said "I was wondering if I could travel with you?"

"Sure but why me?"

Cynthia blushed a little and replied "Well your the only other person I know my age that is on a pokemon journey."

Naruto nodded and said "Okay what do you want to do on your journey?"

"I want to investigate Pokemon myths and legends what about you?"

(Cynthia will not be competing in any Pokemon leagues I don't think the relationship would work out well if she did. She'll still be a strong trainer she'll just won't compete.)

"I want to challenge the Pokemon gyms and win the Pokemon League."

"That won't be easy." Cynthia stated.

"I know but as long as I work and train hard I can do it." Naruto said with a smile.

They traveled for several hours nothing happening except for the occasional conversation until.

As they were they were walking out came a Budew. Cynthia walked up and said she wanted to catch it.

"Go Gible." Cynthia called out and unleashed the dragon type.

"Gib." It said and readied for battle.

"Dragon breath." The attack landed on Budew but it got back up and launched an absorb attack. (I don't know how to describe it.)

"Gible dodge." Gible narrowly avoided the attack.

"Now Dragon Rage." and Gible launched the powerful attack and it landed. The attack landed and knocked the Budew out. Cynthia then tossed a pokeball and successfully caught the Budew.

(Sorry it was short but it was just a Budew not very stronge for now.)

"Great job Cynthia you caught your first Pokemon." Naruto congratulated her.

Cynthia blushed a little but shock it of and said "Thanks."

The rest of the way was uneventful and just before noon the next day the arrived at Jubilife city.

As they arrived Naruto turned to Cynthia and said "We'll stay here today and leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay I'll see you later at the Pokemon center."

As Naruto approached the PokeCenter a familer person ran into him.

Naruto got up and said "What the hell?" He saw Barry and groaned "Great you again."

Barry looked up and glared and quickly got up "What are you doing here!" He yelled.

"I'm passing threw on my way to Oreburg city."

"Same here but I'll get there before you!" with that he ran off.

Naruto shacked his head and walked in.

The day passed with out event and the next morning Naruto and Cynthia had left Jublife city and were passing threw the cavern part of route 203 when Naruto saw a fire but it was moving. As they approached it they that it was a Charmander.

"This one is mine." Naruto said seizing the opportunity to catch a rare pokemon.

"Go Ace." and unleashed his Riolu.

"Use dark pulse." Riolu launched the dark move but Charmander evaded it and launched a flamethrower attack.

"Ace move and use focus blast." Naruto commander. After narrowly avoiding the attack Ace launched the sphere shaped attack at the Charmander successfully landing and knocking the Charmander in to the wall but it got back up.

"This Charmander is strong I'm amazed it hasn't evolved yet." Naruto said to him self.

"Alright Ace quick attack." The attack landed and it hit at an angle that launched the Charmander into the air.

"Quick while it still in the air force palm." Ace jumped into the air and used force palm to send the Charmander strait into the ground successfully knocking Charmander into the ground.

Naruto threw a pokeball at the Charmander and caught it.

As he caught the pokeball he said "I'll call you Napalm." and attached the pokeball to his belt.

"Great job Naruto." Cynthia congratulated him.

After walking threw the cave the arrived at Oreburge City.

They went to to the Pokecenter and Naruto got his pokemon healed. As he was in the Pokecenter he found out that it was a rock type gym and decided to train his Pokemon before the battle. After telling Cynthia Naruto spent the next week training his Pokemon.

After the week Naruto meet up with Cynthia and they headed to the Gym.

When they arrived Naruto called out "I'm here to battle."

After that was said a man arrived wearing a miners outfit. "I'm the Gym leader Roark and I accept your challenge."

They then entered the arena a referee said "This will be a three on three battle Naruto Uzumaki Joy vs. Roark the Gym leader." (Naruto had taken his adopted mothers name.)

"BEGIN." The referee shouted.

"Go Geodude."

"Go Naplam."

Training Napalm had been fairly easily with him being a naturally friendly and hard working Pokemon.

"Geode rock throw."

"Napalm dodge and charge forward and use iron tail." Napalm weaved threw the incoming rocks and landed the attack and knocked the Geodude to the ground.

"Quick before it gets up use metal claw." The attack hit and knocked the Geodude out.

"Winner of the first battle is Naruto."

"Great job Naruto!" Cynthia called from the stands.

Naruto smiled and waved at her before turning back to the battle.

"Second battle begin." called the referee.

"It won't be so easy this time go Onix." and sent out the rock snake Pokemon.

"Lets keep winning Napalm Metal claw."

"Onix bind." Roark commanded and the rock pokemon caught Napalm.

"Napalm use metal claw to escape." Napalm tried but couldn't break free.

"Onix end this slam." Onix brought its tail down with Napalm in it and defeated the flame pokemon.

"Good job rest my friend." Naruto said while returning Napalm as the referee called the match.

Naruto then perked up and yelled "Go Selina." and revealed the shiny pokemon.

"Begin." called the referee.

"Onix bind." called Roark.

"Selina dodge and use magical leaf." Selina complied.

"Onix again." commanded Roark.

"Grass knot Selina." as the attack tripped Onix and the impact kicked up a huge dust cloud Naruto smiled knowing that the attack was more effect with Onix being a very heavy Pokemon along with it aleady being very effect because of its type. As the dust cleared Onix was unconscious.

"Winner Naruto."

"Alright Naruto one more to go." cheered Cynthia.

"Not bad but can you defeat my strongest Pokemon go Rampardos!"

(No Ash didn't battle Roark already I just decided to evolve for this battle why? Keep Reading.)

"BATTLE BEGIN." Yelled the referee.

"Magical Leaf again Selina," Naruto commanded ,but Roark countered.

"Zen Head but Rampardos."

The attack made Selina flinch and landed. Roark wouldn'y stop.

"Rampardos quick before she gets up HEAD SMASH!"

The attack landed and it was over.

"You did great Selina."

"Alright time for you to face my strongest pokemon GO ACE!"

The Riolu appeared and cried "Riolu."

"FINAL BATTLE BEGIN."

"Riolu force palm."

"Rampardos dodge and us head butt."

Ace missed and but Rampardoes didn't the attack flung Ace to the other side of the field.

"Now Zen head but Rampardos." The second attack hit the dust cleared and Ace was barely standing.

"COME ONE ACE YOU CAN BEET I KNOW YOU CAN!" Naruto shouted to his first pokemon and after it was said Ace was engulfed in a bright light.

As the light cleared gone was a Riolu and there stood a Lucario.

Ace then charged forward faster then before and Naruto realized it wasn't quick attack it was extreme speed.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and comanded "Force palm."

The attack hit and knocked Rampardos back.

"Quick Focus blast." The attack landed and knocked Rampardos down but it got back up.

Acting before Roark could Naruto called out "One more time FOCUS BLAST."

Ace formed another sphere in his hand but it was blue.

"Aura sphere." Naruto said to himself.

Ace launched all Lucarios' signature attack it hit and the force of the blast knocked up a huge dust cloud.

As it cleared Ace stood talland let out a victory roar.

"LUCARIO."

"Alright Ace we did it!" Naruto yelled as he ran up and huged Ace.

Roark returned Rampardos and smiled as he walked up to Naruto as he was returning Ace.

"That was a great battle Naruto I'm glad to be able to give this badge." Said Roark as he handed Naruto the Coal badge.

"Yes I got the Coal Badge!" Naruto cheered.

Cynthia ran up to him and said "Great job I knew you could do it!"

Naruto turned to her and said "Thanks Cynthia."

As they were leaving the gym Roark called out "Good luck in your next Gym battle."

Naruto and Cynthia turned and waved at him as they were leaving and they left for the next gym.

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: I hope the battle was good for you readers if it wasn't I'm sure Ace's evolution made up for it.

The poll is about wither or not I should make specials that will have Pokemon movies in them. The first Pokemon movie for The End of One World Leads to Another and the new story and The Rise of Darkrai for A New Beginning.

I plan on making the special chapters around when Naruto has six or seven gym badges in the story.

Also should I add a part in this story where Naruto meets Minato and Kushina? They will be in the world because the Shinigami took pity on them and sent them to this world.

I Know I'm going to do it in one of my stories but should it be in this or TEOWLA (The end of one world leads to another.) or maybe both?

But I have another idea for this story and only this story its where after the Pokemon league the Rookie 12 their sensei's (Except Asuma hes dead) come to this world and meet Naruto for the first time.


	5. Important Please Read

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!**

(This will be in everyone of my stories so certain parts will be meant for certain readers of different stories.)

Hey everyone it's me sorry I haven't posted in a long time but after the failure of my last contest I just lost my want to write for awhile and then I got caught up in helping a friend writing a story I helped her develop the story idea and we worked together to make it work. Writing the story made me realize how bad my writing is and how much I need and want to improve my writing skills.

The story itself is called The Sapling and is on the other authors account and she's called Mysterious Panther. It's a OC submission story in the pokemon section so check it out if you're interested. Just don't judge the story my it's cover and check it out first before rejecting it.

I've chosen that I'm going to either edit and/or rewrite all my stories to some extent, but the problem is that I've got to many stories to focus so I've decided to choose four of my stories to keep them going. Some will be taken up again some may be abandoned.

The stories that I'll be writing and why:

- The Dark Trainer: It's without a doubt my most popular story so I'd be stupid not to continue writing it.

- Darkness Rising: It's one of the stories I want to write the most and consider it my crowning achievement when I finish it for it's mega crossover status.

- Facing the Past: It's my first OC sub. Story and I want to see it finished.

- The Final journey: I love the idea for the story and really want to finish it.

The rest of the stories I don't like as much or in the case of Pseudo Legendary Master I'm just abandoning and I'm only abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master anyone who wants that story can take it just PM me asking to take it first.

I'm abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master because it was done spur of the moment and didn't have a very good premise.

Also for both my OC submission stories I'm starting over from the beginning for both. I realized I should be tougher on OCs and more choosey. So they'll be taken down and posted with new first chapters.

I may considering giving away the others if someone can convince me. If you want to know more or have any questions go ahead and ask me in a review or PM don't be shy.

This will be posted in all of my stories so once you read this once don't bother checking the others after reading this once.

I hope everyone can respect my decision and there will be more information on what exactly will be rewritten and changed in the next real update of that story.


End file.
